Other than the combination of a computer mainframe, a data accessing unit, a display, an input device, etc., the connections of the mainframe to the peripherals are also included in an industrial computer casing array. Such as a plurality of mainframes or servers, a plurality of databases, or peripherals (such as far end detection, sequential control, etc.) are connected. In this connection, a modularized electronic switch (KVM switch) is also included for switching the connection and interruption of the wire connections. Moreover, one or more mainframes can get the signals in the mainframe (of a personal computer), a server, a disk array, or a device detected or controlled. Or further, through the switching controller 30 and an Internet or Ethernet at the input or output end to be connected to a far end computer, parallel or transversal connections and transmission can be improved.
The conventional switching controller 10 (referring to FIG. 1) has a form like a single thin casing. A front end thereof has a plurality of keys 11. Interior thereof has a control circuit and a rear end thereof has corresponding I/O ports which are connected to the far end mainframe, server, disk array (not shown) through wires.
A rear end of the switching controller 30 is installed with at least one port for connecting a computer mainframe 12 or other input devices. By above mentioned structure, the user may press the key 11 of the switching controller 10 to select a far end mainframe, server, disk array, etc. Meanwhile, by the connection through the wires 15 to a hub 13 at rear side of the mainframe 12, the mainframe 12 can have the data through the wire 14 according to the key 11 pressed so as to satisfy the requirement of an industrial computer.
However the prior art switching controller has the following defects.
1. Since the switching controller has a single thin casing and is connected to a hub through conductive wires, the connection is tedious to the professional engineers. Moreover, a larger space is necessary for installation. The repair and maintenance works are time consumed. Furthermore, fixing assembly is necessary for positioning the tool on a casing.
2. Basically, the switching controller is a manual switching. It is operated by pressing. The key (general a thin film switch) is easy to destroy as it is used many times. Thus the lifetime is limited. Furthermore, the contact point is not so good as requirement.